


violence. (Rio x Beth)

by NightRoses



Category: Good Girls (TV), Good Girls - Fandom, Rio - Fandom, brio - Fandom, good girls nbc
Genre: Annie won't stop with the innuendo, Beth is defiant, Canon, Chemistry, Comebacks, Crime, Cute, Denial, F/M, Forbidden Affair, Gangster, High beth, Hustler, It’s innocent. Not., Mixed Signals, Sexual Tension, Will Beth and rio get together, beth wants to domesticate rio, criminal, drunk beth, gangbanger, he fucks., kinky beth, rio doesn't make love, rio is smart, sampling the product, sassy lines, shady deals, sober rio, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRoses/pseuds/NightRoses
Summary: Leaning against her kitchen counter, Beth knew he was going to be the death of her.A series of one-shots:1. suburban survival2. liar in denial3. stoner momma





	1. Chapter 1

“You have a bachelor’s degree?” Beth exclaimed through gritted teeth, no longer to able to maintain the levelled indifference in her voice. “Why- Wha- Why?” 

Rio looked up from his desk, through his Parker frames eyebrows raised, challenging her, the corner of his lips almost tucked up to suppress a grin. At least she hoped it was to suppress a grin. With Rio, she could never know. 

“Then why are you doing this?” 

“What this?” Rio gestured at his desk.

“Yes that,” she said, suddenly remembering that beneath those neatly labelled files and dorky scientific calculator, Rio was still the same gangbanger. 

“See, fresh grads they make forty-five grand a year before tax, fifty, if they’re lucky.” She swallowed, hard, as he started to rise. “Now, when I deliver every month, I make twice that, multiply it by my couriers then you get-”

“Alright. Alright, I get it,” Beth relented, suddenly feeling like talking about it made her an accomplice to whatever he ‘delivered.’ What the hell did he deliver anyway? Immigrant prostitutes? And couriers, they’ve got to be drug mules, right? 

“You make a lot of money,” she managed. Yeah Beth, no shit. He was in the Immigrant Prostituting Drug Mule business. 

“If by a lot you mean over 3.576 bil. per annum, then yeah,” he said, and Beth almost rolled her eyes at his low key gloating. A lot was an understatement. 

“You’re a math whiz,” she said, shaking her head, and for once it seemed like he wasn’t sure what to say, stripped bare without his smugness and whatever facade was he put on for show, when she started talking again, “God, I mean if this lifestyle was a means to an end, I’d understand, but-”

“You got a problem with my profession?” Beth blinked, her thoughts suddenly growing silent. He was back to his old self, menacing, his words a threat, laced with a subtle promise. 

“I wouldn’t call it a – uh – profession per se…” Beth almost trailed off suddenly losing her streak of confidence as she glanced at Rio who narrowed his eyes at her as he leant across the table closer to her. 

“So where does that leave us?”

“I don’t know. I mean this-” She gestures at the wads of cash he’d tucked carefully between color coded bands. 

“Right, being neat is part of the job description.” Rio commented. Bell rolled her eyes, lips pursed. “You know what I mean, Rio.” 

He smiles, loosening his tie. “Didn’t take you for a saint.”  
“Rio-”

“Nah,” he interrupted. “See. I didn’t think you cared with all the money, no actually, with my so called dirty money, you were wiping your ass with.” 

“That’s not fair!” Beth protested. 

“Life’s not fair, sweetheart,” came his reply. “I think you know that better than anyone else.” 

She did. She swallowed hard, wondering how Rio could read her like an open book, despite the twenty three feet high defenses she put up.


	2. Denial (Beth/Rio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay, Rio doesn't make love alright? He fucks. And he'll fuck you up real bad if you go about this the wrong way."

“Girl, cut. it. out.” Ruby whined as she leaned against the kitchen island. 

Beth shot her an incredulous look, before sighing and glancing at the clock. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

But that was all Beth did; sigh, glance at the clock, occasionally adding more sugar to the cookie batter and then sigh. Apparently it was all she’d been doing for the past 43 minutes and it was driving Ruby close to insane, not to mention Beth’s eerie silence all afternoon. 

“What, are you worried about meeting Rio?” Ruby asked, prompting a curious look from Annie who had been engorged in her own digital world until now. 

“I-” Beth looked baffled, something neither Ruby or Annie hadn’t expected. Beth was never baffled. Up until now apparently. 

“Oh my god, are you fantasizing about him?” Annie just about squealed, and Beth put down the ladle, pausing. 

“No.” Yes. She was. Then as if she felt obliged to whisper, said,”Would you keep it down?” 

“Are you insane?” Ruby whisper shouted, even though there was no one there. 

“Uh- I-” 

“Does he have a huge, you know?” Annie wriggled her eyebrows as she dipped her finger in the cookie batter, earning a light smack from Beth. 

“Ouch!” Annie protested, snatching the ladle from Beth. “That hurts.” 

 

“They’re for the kids, Annie,” Beth burst out almost as if she’d never be able to get anything besides I’s and Uh’s. 

“You didn’t answer the question.” Annie pointed the ladle at Beth. 

“I-” Beth stammered. “Ruby!”

“Nah, you in this alone.” Ruby gave her a hard look, her signature What the hell were you thinking? Look that she always gives Annie, but never Beth. Well up until Beth made Rio.  
Right, Rio. Beth groaned. 

Ruby’s eyes widened. “Oh my God, don’t tell me you’ve done it with him.” 

“Guys, it’s innocent alright?” Beth finally raised her hand in defense, sighing. It was innocent, much to her disappointment. How Rio seemed to deliberately lower his voice to make it sound 1939 % hotter than it should, or how his eyes would rake her body and the fact that he knew that she knew that he was eye-fucking her, only encouraged him to grin slyly at her, an invitation to treat. 

“Innocent my ass.” Annie snickered, and Beth pretended not to hear her. 

Only prompting Annie to continue in a mock-voice, “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but, uh, nothing about RiRi is like uh, innocent.” 

Beth rolled her eyes, glancing at Ruby, waiting for her to reprimand Annie. Ruby scoffed, “No, Annie’s right. Nothing about gang-friend is innocent.” 

“It’s Rio, alright?” Beth snapped, against her better judgement. 

“Oh is it, now? It’s Rio” Ruby’s voice came out incredulous, and Beth could see the What the hell were you thinking look flash across her face again. 

“Beth and Rio sitting on a tree-” Annie grin widened, as she raised her eyebrows, teasing, trying to see how far she could take it until Beth was flushing like a cherry tomato. “

“Annie you have a thirteen year old, you’re not supposed to act like a thirteen year old,” Beth said, not with malice. “Besides, he’s all tattoos and no heart,” Beth continued much with dismay. 

Annie blew a raspberry at Beth. “You’re so in denial.” 

“Alright, he’s got a nice ass, but that’s as far as I’m going,” Beth relented. 

Ruby rolled her eyes. “Beth, he is an ass.”

“I mean, God. Is it me or does he just radiate with se-” Beth lowered her voice, suddenly paranoid that her kids might be eavesdropping on them, pressing their tiny ears against the mahogany floorboards. "Sexual energy? I mean he goes around with this neon sign screaming, 'Make love to me' half the time." Beth bit her lip, she didn't mean to say the last part out loud. 

"Beth, Rio doesn't make love." Annie leant closer to Beth, the with her eyebrow mischievously raised whispers, "He fucks."

"Mhmmm." Ruby nodded. "He'll fuck you up real bad if you go about this the wrong way," she warned.

"Are you saying he's not capable of love?" Beth halfheartedly muttered, more to herself. 

“Come on, can you really picture him picking out kitchen tiles with you or taste-testing bake sale batters?” Ruby asked, surprising Beth who hadn’t expected Ruby, who stood almost three feet away to catch what she’d said. 

“I think Beth sees him taste-testing her,” Annie teased, but Alas not getting the smart-mouthed comebacks she was expecting from Beth.  
“Oh my God, you really do like him,” Ruby hissed, her voice dropping in the end so that is sounded more like a question than a statement. 

Beth only looked away, sighing as she added another heap of sugar, before glancing at the clock and sighing again. The truth is, she wasn’t even sure.


	3. Stoner Momma (Beth/Rio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This bitch is sober! Absolutely.” Beth said, before collapsing onto the table facefirst. Well, apparently not. No, she was absolutely not sober and Rio knew it.

“You got the thing?” Rio asked Beth before she could even settle in the passenger’s seat. 

Beth let out a huff of annoyance, taking her sweet time to shut the door, saying nothing. 

Rio let his fingers rap against the steering wheel restlessly. Something was off. 

“I said, do you got it?” Rio hissed through gritted teeth, not too pleased to repeat himself. 

Beth rolled her eyes, stifling a giggle. “Hold on to your tits, hotshot, alright?” 

Rio raised an eyebrow. “The hell was that?”

“The hell was what?” Beth mustered in her most professional voice. 

“That.” Rio gestured at Beth, whose mouth hung open.

“Bitch, have you been sampling the product?” Rio pressed. He looked mad. 

“No,” Beth answered a little too fast with the straightest poker face she could muster. “I’m absolutely sober.” Then she burst into paroxysms of cackles.

“That right?” She giggled again nodding, her head violently bobbing up and down. 

“This bitch is sober. Absolutely!” Rio knew he was supposed to be furious, this pain-in-the-ass suburban white bitch was being reckless. Again.

 

“You’re jeopardizing the whole operation, what, with the FBI on our backs?”

“You said to make noise.” Beth couldn’t tell if Rio was upset, considering that his head looked like on of those inflated dashboard bobbleheads probably from the shitload of weed. 

 

“Not like this.” Rio pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. “You know what, we’re done.” Well, now his ears were fuming with smoke, like literally. Yeah, it’s definitely the weed. 

“Nonono, wait,” Beth pleaded as she fumbled to grab the hem of his hoodie. 

“Wait, wait,” she rasped, rubbing circles against the fabric of his hoodie, feeling like she could melt into it. 

Rio cleared his throat, as Beth bunched up the fabric completely unaware of how here pinky was grazing his inner thigh and how absolutely insane it was driving him. 

"Go home, Elizabeth." Rio forced himself to gently grab her wrist, prying her off of him. 

"Wait." Beth gripped his hand, taking his palm in hers. 

Rio visibly gulped, half-unsure of what to do but spit in the most spiteful way possible. "What?"

He tried to pull his hand from her, only, her grip had tightened, considerable hard for a woman. "No wait," she said, pressing his hand against his hoodie. "Do you feel that?" Beth asked, and Rio swallowed again. WHat his heart thumping against his chest. 

Then in the softest whisper she almost exclaimed, "It's so friggin soft." Oh.

Rio rolled his eyes, using his other hand to remove her hand from his, for real this time. Audibly exhaling, he couldn't tell if he was relieved or disappointed. "Go home."


End file.
